Matrimonio vikingo
by Kiirime
Summary: Ya a pasado un año desde la derrota de Drago, e Hipo el Jefe de Berk piensa que es hora de pedirle matrimonio a su novia de hace seis años Astrid
1. La propuesta

NINGULO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENESEN A DREAMWORKS Y A EL AUTOR DE LOS LIBROS(NO SE COMO SE LLAMA XD)

 **MATRIMONIO VIKINGO**

Era una mañana tranquila y algo fría en Berk, ya había pasado un año desde la derrota de Drago y lastimosamente la muerte de Estoico. Valka se había encargado de el cuidado de los dragones por su enorme experiencia y sabiduría de ellos, Hipo mientras tanto había puesto en práctica todo lo que su padre le enseño sobre cómo ser un líder para Berk y lo que para el le parecía imposible hace mucho tiempo ahora le parecía fácil ya que tenía suficiente tiempo para encargarse de sus deberes como líder y para seguir extendiendo su mapa buscando aun otro furia nocturna ya que no perdía la fe.

Hipo se levantó, se vistió y bajo a saludar a su madre

-Buenos días mamá-

-Buenos días hijo, vas a desayunar?- Dijo preparando la comida y dándole una sonrisa

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-

-Bueno como tu quieras, a donde vas tan temprano?-

-Ire a volar con Chimuelo-

-Bueno que te valla bien, pero hoy va a ver una carrera en la tarde-

-Llegare no te preocupes- Dándole una sonrisa a su madre y saliendo de su casa en busca de su mejor amigo

Después de buscar a Chimuelo ambos se dirigieron a donde el viento los llevara, después de un rato llegaron hasta otra pequeña isla desconocida que para deleite de chimuelo estaba llena de hierba que para los dragones es muy relajante, mientras tanto Hipo hacia lo mismo de siempre(sacar su mapa, mirar la brújula, etc). Cuando termino vio a dos terribles terrores muy cariñosos y se le vino a la mente Astrid, su novia desde hace seis años, comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos juntos que han pasado pero por un momento se le cruzo la idea de cazarse, ese pensamiento fugas comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte cuando empezó a buscar razones para no hacer esa propuesta. Ya llevaban años como pareja, ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y además el ya era el jefe del pueblo.

-Oye Chimuelo, tu crees que debería pedirle…a Astris que nos casemos?

Chimuelo asentó con la cabeza y siguió revolcándose en aquella hierba tan hilarante para dragones.

Hipo duro un gran tiempo pensando en si lo haría o no, como se lo pediría, como haría el anillo y si…

En ese momento Chimuelo lo saco de golpe de sus pensamientos y le indico que ya era hora de irse ya que el tenia hambre y ya casi era hora de la carrera.

Ya después cuando llegaron Hipo le dio de comer a Chimuelo y se preparo para la carrera, cuando llego vio a sus amigos preparándose con sus pinturas y el comenzó a hacerlo también.

-Hola hipo- Dijo Astrisd saludando a su novio con un beso en la mejilla

\- Hola miladi, preparándote para la carrera de hoy?-

-No, preparándome para ganar- Le respondió con un tono de seguridad

-Equivocación, nosotros ganaremos- Dijo Brutacio acercándose con su hermana

-Eso ya lo veremos…- Dijo Astrid

Aunque Hipo se veía calmado, por dentro seguía pensando en el asunto de la propuesta pero trato de disimular y se dedicó a la carrera. Al final si ganaron Brutilda y Brutacio(claro, con la ayuda de Patán y Patapez 7.7) pero a Astrid le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Hipo ya que estaba algo distraído.

Después de que Hipo terminara con todo sus deberes con Jefe decidió ir con Chimuelo a el lugar donde se conocieron, ya que ir allí lo tranquilizaba un poco. Ya al llegar comenzó a pensar en todo el asunto de Astrid, pero después escucho algo que provenía de un lado del lago, Chimuelo se puso a la defensiva pero después de olfatear un poco se tranquilizó. De detrás de unas rocas salió Astrid con Tormenta(o Tormentula como quieran)

-Ho-hola Astrid q-que haces aquí?- Dijo Hipo algo nervioso

Tormenta y Chimuelo se fueron a jugar

-Hoy te vi algo distraído en la carrera y decidí venir a ver que te pasaba-

-No enserio estoy b-bien-

-Asi? Entonces porque tartamudeas?- Dijo con una mirada curiosa

-Que! Por nada tranquila-

-No te creo, te conozco bien y se que si viniste a este lugar es que algo te inquieta-

-Bueno…-

-Dime, es que acaso no confías en mi?

-No no es solo que..es algo que se me vino a la mente esta mañana es todo- Dijo mientras se sentaba frente al lago

-Y que es?- Dijo sentándose a su lado

-Bueno…esque..yo…-

-Si…?-

- _Vamos Hipo, solo díselo es el momento perfecto_ \- Pensó Hipo

-Quieres casarte con mingo?-

CONTINUARA…(a menos que…na mentira)


	2. Los preparativos

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y AL ESCRITOR DEL LIBRO(ME DA FLOJERA BUSCARLE EL NOMBRE :P)

 **LOS PREPARATIVOS**

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Astrid se quedó callada pero con una gran expresión de sorpresa e Hipo empezó a inquietarse

-Lo siento no debí apresurarme, mejor olvídalo y vámonos ya- Hipo intento levantarse pero Astrid lo detuvo

-No, no importa es solo que…. Me sorprendiste mucho- Dijo Astrid saliendo de shock

-Así que aceptas?- Dijo dudoso

-Hipo…que pregunta tan tonta…Claro que acepto- Apenas termino la frase se abalanzo hacia el para besarlo

Ya era de noche y todos estaban cenando en el gran salón, Hipo y Astrid recién llegaron tomaron asiento con sus amigos

-Oigan en donde estaban, se perdieron de una gran pelea- Dijo Brutacio

-Si y que estaban haciendo para llegar hasta ahora?- Preguntaron Patan y Patapez

-Bueno, en un momento Hipo les dirá- Dijo Astrid mirando con complicidad a Hipo, en esto Hipo se levanta y sube a una tarima de madera y llama la atención de los habitantes del pueblo

-Habitantes de Berk, tengo una noticia muy importante que hacerles, como sabran llevo años de estar con mi novia Astrid Hofferson – hizo una pausa- Pues hemos decidido pasar nuestra vida vida juntos-

Todo el pueblo se emocionó con la gran noticia, y más los amigo de pareja ya que quedaron perplejos con tan repentina noticia. Todos los vikingos se acercaron para felicitar a los futuros esposos, en eso estaban los padre de Astrid y la madre de Hipo quienes sin dudar ya habían dado la bendición a su unión. Esa noche todos los vikingos festejaron como nunca, ya que un matrimonio entre y la vikinga más hermosa y fuerte y el líder más audaz e inteligente de todo Berk, era la boda del siglo.

A la mañana siguiente todos los vikingos estaban muy ebrios, pero no era el momento para resacas, tenían una gran boda que planear. Durante toda mañana estuvieron discutiendo sobre los preparativos de la boda ya que habían acordado que la boda seria en una semana, los familiares y amigos de la pareja ayudaron en todo lo posible.

Hipo ya estaba muy cansado por todo el asunto y decidió salir a volar un rato con Chimuelo y ver el atardecer, en eso llego Astrid en Tormenta

-También estás cansado verdad?-

-Si.. Fue un día muy agotador, así pensabas que iba a ser?-

-A ser que?-

-Pues el casarte, eso típico de las chicas de soñar con el día de su boda-

-Claro que no, es mas creo que nunca pensé en que algún dia me casaría-

-Enserio? Porque- Dijo Hipo algo curioso

-Porque en lo único que me enfocaba era en ser una guerrera mata dragones, pero mírame, estoy volando en un dragón y me voy a casar y tu?-

-Y yo que?-

\- Tu alguna vez soñaste con el casarte?-

\- La verdad..pensé que nadie podría querer a alguien tan débil como yo, pero aquí estoy, apunto de casarme con la vikinga mas hermosa de todo Berk- Hipo y Astris se miraron a los ojos enternecidos por unos minutos-

-Te amo Astrid-

-Y yo a ti , te besaría pero no me quiero caer 50 metros-

-Es verdad es mejor volver, pero antes toma esto- Le da un pequeño cofrecito de madera, Astrid lo abre y ve un hermoso anillo de oro- Es tu anillo de compromiso, Bocón lo hizo esta mañana asi que espero que te guste

-Gracias Hipo es hermoso- Y le dedica una cálida sonrisa a su prometido

-Bueno es mejor volver ya-

Astrid asiente y con sus dragones se dirigen a el pueblo

CONTINUARA…(eso espero porque después me entra la flojera y quien sabe)


	3. Estres

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y A EL ESCRITOR (ESQUE CREO ES MUJER XD)

 **ESTRÉS**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Hipo le había pedido la mano a Astrid quien había aceptado muy gustosa, pero ahora ella estaba muy estresada por todo el asunto de la bosa estaba anciosa y muy nerviosa y ya que ella no sabia bien controlarse actuaba como un Yack con diarrea(como diría Brutacio 7_7)

-Hipo has visto mi anillo no esta en mi mano—Dijo muy eufórica la rubia

-Astrid…-

-Tal vez se cayo-

-Astrid esta…-

-y ahora que hare y ahora que hare!-

-ASTRID!-

-Que!-

-Esta en tu mano izquierda- le indico su prometido

Uno una breve pausa incomoda…

-Dejame tranquila- Astrid sale del gran salón asotando la puerta

Hipo queda desconcertado al ver las reacciones de su prometida

-Dejala debe estar en sus días- Le dijo Patan

-En sus días?-

-Olvidalo…-

Hipo ignora a Patan y sale del gran salón a buscar a Astrid. Despues de un buen rato buscándola la encontró cerca de un lago sentada, estaba muy nerviosa y estresada

-Estas bien?- Le dijo Hipo posando su mano en su hombro

-Si es solo que…Todo este asunto me pone muy mal- Dijo volteando a ver al castaño

-Pero que es lo que es lo que te preocupa tanto?-

-No lo se, tal vez solo quiero que todo salga bien y hay tantas cosas que hacer

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien, y además si todo fuera un gran desastre para mi no lo seria con tal de casarme contigo- Apenas termina le da un tierno beso en lo labios que la reconforta

-Grasias Hipo-

-Vez ya estas mas calmada, porque según Patan dijo que estabas en "en tus días"

Astrid se sonroja y se sonroja-No seas tonto-y le pega un ligero puño en el hombro

CONTINUARA….


	4. Despedidas de solteros

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y A EL AUTOR(ALGUN DIA ME APREDERE SU NOMBRE)

 **DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS**

Ya solo faltaba un dia para que la boda se realizara, toda la semana había pasado muy rapido y lento al mismo tiempo para los habitantes de Berk ya que todos estaban cansados de la preparación, pero esa noche era diferente para los novios y sus amigos ya que era sus despedidas de solteros. Las muchachas la organizaron en el gran salón y los muchachos en la academia se habían reunido hasta los dragones en esos lugares.

-Wuau Astrid, si esto es apenas la despedia de soltera no quiero saber ni como será la boda- Le dijo Brutilda observando la tan elaborada decoración

-Pues grasias, quien sabe a lo mejor la tuya será igual o mejor que esta no crees?- Le dijo Astrid con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Aja como no, si yo ni siquiera tengo novio-

-Pues creo que Patán y Patapez te ayudarían en ello muy gustosos- Dijo Valka uniéndose a la conversación entre amigas

-Con ellos!...ja…- Dijo Brutilda con mucha negacion

-Valka tiene razón hija- Dijo la mamá de Brutilda y Brutacio-creo que ya es hora de que aceptes un esposo

-Mamá! No te metas!-

Mientras que Brutilda peleaba con su madre y Valka las observaba con algo de grasia Astrid solo podía pensar en como les estaría llendo a Hipo en su despedida.

-CAMBIO DE ESENA-

En la academia habían hombres bebiendo y golpeándose entre si, riendo sobre historias de su juventud y de como conquistaron a sus esposas. Hipo estaba sentado con Chimuelo, se le notaba que estaba aburrido

-Bamos amigo, si asi se te vas a comportar en mi despedida de soltero entonces no te invitare- Le dijo Patan sentándose a su lado

-Tu despedida de soltero? Si tu no tienes novia siquiera- Dijo Hipo con un tono un poco burlesco

-Pues con mi princesa, Brutilda-

-Creo que estas hablando de la mia Patan- Dijo Patapez seguro y desafiante saliendo de la nada

-Asi!? Quieres pelear por ella- Grito Pantan levantándose

-Con gusto- Dijo Patapez poniéndose en una posición de batalla

Mientrastanto Hipo y Chimuelo volvían se miraron y volvieron a su pose de aburrimiento

Ya era la una de la madrugada en el frio pueblo vikingo, todos estaban divirtiendoce. Las mujeres del pueblo estaban reunidas en el gran salón, estaban hablando de cosas de mujeres y le daban tips a Astrid de como ser una buena esposa

-Y cuando oigas algo en la cocina, es una rata de cueva o de pantano asi que no la mates porque dejara apestando unos días la casa entera- Contaba una mujer del pueblo

-Esta bien lo tomare en cuenta- Decia Astrid con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ahora concentrémonos de lo que pasara mañana- Dijo Brutilda con dándole una botella con un liquido verde a Astrid - Esto es para tu noche de bosas- Finalizo con una sonrisa picara

-Y que es esto?- Dijo Astrid curiosa mirando la botella y con Tormentula olfateandola

-Por Odin, Brutilda eso no es…Ruda?- Dijo Valka

Brutilda asienta y mira a Astrid con una mirada maliciosa-Que es Ruda?- Dijo Astrid con un leve nerviosismo al ver como actuaba su amiga

-Bueno…- Decia Valka

-Esto te ayudara a no quedar embarazada recién casada- Se adelanto Brutilda

-Q-que!- Tartamudio Astrid muy sonrojada

-Grasias Brutilda- Dijo Valka sarcástica

-Pero como que para la noche de bodas?-

-Por favor Astrid, nos diras que no sabias lo que pasa la noche en que uno se casa?- Se sorprendio Brutilda-

-Claro que si lo se, solo que quería evitar el tema- Respondio Astrid nerviosa y roja

En esto a Brutilda se le ocurre la idea de ruborizar completamente a su amiga- Pero tranquila, valdra la pena al verte desnuda a ti y a Hipo besándose y haciéndolo muy apasionadamente-Astrid ya no podía estar mas roja, parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza

-Creo que saldré a caminar afuera- Dijo esta saliendo del lugar con Tormenta mientras que su amiga se burlaba y Valka la miraba con desacuerdo

CONTINUARA…(Perdón por demorarme con este capítulo es que ando de vacaciones y cuando vuelva de seguro ya tendré todo el fanfic completo)


	5. Momento Incomodo

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y EL AUTOR DE LOS LIBROS(CREO QUE SE LLAMA CRISSA COWELL O ALGO ASI)

 **MOMENTO INCOMODO**

Hipo iba caminando por el bosque con Chimuelo hasta llegar a un lago, pero al parecer vio que alguien se estaba bañando en aquel lugar en el cual al acercarse un poco más se percató que esa persona era su novia y prometida Astrid. Cuando la vio ahí nadando, con toda su ropa en una piedra no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido minutos antes en la academia.

-FLASH BACK-

Ya era de madrugada pero todo parecía estar igual, los hombres seguían hablando de sus anécdotas de la juventud como grandes fieras e Hipo seguía sentado con Chimuelo descansando profundamente del aburrimiento, y él al 90% apunto de quedar dormido cuando una vez mas Patan llega a "animar" al pobre.

-Animate primo hip-Dijo Patan abrazando a Hipo y con un vaso lleno de Hidromiel(o como se llame la cerveza en esos tiempos)- Porque igual si no te animas hoy hip, ya lo haras mañana en la noche de bodas eh, hip-

-Aja si-Respondio Hipo con desanimo- Espera como que en la noche de bodas?-

-No te hagas hip, tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo el borracho con una mirada picara

-….-Hipo segundos después de analizar lo que Patan decía, se dio cuenta de lo hablaba y se puso completamente rojo

-Vez ya sabes de lo que te dig…-En ese momento Patan cae en un coma por su borrachera e Hipo decide salir a tomar aire fresco y por razones de protección Chimuelos se levanta y lo acompaña.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Hipo quedo paralisado y empezó a dar pasos lentamente hacia tras para no ser descubrierto al igual que Chimuelo pero en ello piso una rama con su pierna de metal lo cual lo delato.

-Quien anda ahí?- Grito Astrid

Hipo intento irse esta vez mas rapido pero resbalo con al y cayendo en lugar en donde Astrid pudo ver de quien se trataba

-Hipo!-

-Ho-hola Astrid q-que tal estas- Dijo muy nervioso levnatandose ante de que su prometida le lanzara las puas de su dragona y escondiendoce detrás de Chimuelo (el cual lo miraba con desepcion al ver su cobardía)

-Que haces aquí…..me estabas observando?- Dijo con furia la rubia

-N-no es solo que iva pasando por aquí y te vi asi que intente irme sin que te dieras cuenta- Le respondio con sinceridad el oji verde(Mientras Chimuelo decide irse a jugar con Tormentula)

-Y porque te fuiste de tu despedida?-

-Bueno…estaba aburrido y además Patan se puso muy pesado cuando se borracho…

Astrid se dio cuenta al igual que Hipo, que aun seguía en el agua desnuda y aunque por lo turbia que estaba el lago no se podía ver bien igual fue algo incomodo para ambos.

Astrid recordó las palaras de Brutilda antes de salir del gran salón- Y….acaso que paso para que te aburrieras?- Dijo Astrid rompiendo el incomodo silencio e ignorando el echo de su desnudes ya que ella pensaba _"Nos casaremos en un dia, no importara mucho"_

-Pu-pues esque todos estaban muy mal y ya me tenían cansado con sus peleas y anécdotas de barbaros vikingos- Respondio este tratando de ocultar su impresión-

-Y que te decía Patan?-

-Bu-bueno….-se ruborizo Hipo

-Dime-

-Esque bueno no quisiera hablar de eso en este momento- Se ruboriso mas

-No importa si voy a ser tu esposa deberías tener mas confianza en mi-

-Bueno esque…-Miro a Astrid a los ojos- Comenzo a hablar sobre la noche de bodas-finalizo casi que a rastradas

Astrid se quedo mirando también ruborizada al ver que a su prometido también lo habían incomodado con ese tema, asi que Astrid salio del agua justo enfrente de Hipo y sentandoce a su lado.

-Pues que extraño porque Brutilda también me hablo de eso- Dijo esta como si nada

Hipo queda viendo por unos segundos sorprendido con su prometida completamente desnuda enfrente de él- A-a-asi?-Reacciono por fin

-Si, eso me puso algo incomoda asi que decidi venir a refrescarme-

-Si y-yo también me sentí extraño y decidi dar un paseo para relajarme- Aclaro Hipo menos nervioso asi que empezó a acercarce para besar a la rubia

Astrid recibió el beso gustosa, beso el cual se empezó a intensificar de manera desenfrenada, empezaron a acariciarse de una manera muy apasionada. Pero el sol empezó a salir anunciando el amanecer asi que decidieron que era mejor irse ya que sus amigos debían estar en una resaca profunda. Entonces Astrid se vistió y ambos se fueron con sus dragones a él pueblo a ver como andaban los demás.

CONTINUARA….Feliz ano nuevo! A no perdón Feliz año nuevo! Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, ya solo faltan un capítulo para acabar, el siguiente será la boda y el ultimo(el primer Lemmon que haga asi que espero que no me quede tan malo)


	6. La boda

LOS PERDONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y LA ESCRITORA DE LOS LIBROS CRESSIDA COWELL(ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ASI QUE POR LO MENOS DEJE LA FLOJERA)

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este ultimo capitulo contiene lemmon así que si no te gustan las escenas zukulentas o eres menor de 13 años no lo leas**

 **LA BODA**

Después de la despedida de soltero y ya la mayoría mas o menos recuperados comenzaron a hacer los preparativos finales para la boda del dia siguiente, habían dejado todo muy hermoso y sorprendente asi que satisfechos todos se fueron a dormir esperando al gran dia. Astrid estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa al igual que Hipo y por eso casi no durmieron en toda la noche .

Al dia siguiente a Astrid la despertaron su madre y Brutilda para que se bañara y se vistiera

-Hay…cinco minutitos mas-Dijo somnolienta

-Nada de eso hoy te casas NO HAY PEROS- Dijo su madre furiosa asi que ella y Brutilda la sacaron de un tirón y la metieron a bañarse con agua helada porque era muy temprano y esta se le quito el sueño casi al instante. Después del baño ya con Astrid mas animada le dicen que se vista, minutos mas tarde sale con un vestido de bodas tradicional vikingo de color blanco con mangas largas y con detalles dorados y su cabello trenzado y con adornos verdes.

-Wuau esa es la fuerte y ruda Astrid que conozco?-Dijo Brutilda mirando a su amiga

-Te vez muy bien hija me recuerdas a mi cuando me case con tu padre, excepto que yo era un poco mas gorda…bueno muy gorda pero eso no importa- Dijo su madre orgullosa

Hipo al igual que Astrid no se quería levantar pero su mejor amigo lo levanto a lambidas que de por si no olian nada bien, asi que sin mas opción se levanto saludo a su madre, Patán, Brutacio y Patapez y se fue a bañar y a cambiarse. El se puso un traje marrón muy oscuro y una capa de piel sin mas todos se dirigieron a la boda en el centro del pueblo.

Obviamente como siempre el primero en llegar fue Hipo y minutos después llego Astrid, Hipo al verla al igual que todos se sorprendieron con tan hermosa muchacha. Ya al llegar al altar, ambos dieron el "si" ante Bocón (si, Bocón porque YOLO) y se besaron declarándose marido y mujer. Después de una "pequeña" fiesta que duro todo el dia hasta que cayo la noche, después de eso Astrid e Hipo se fueron a su hogar el cual era la casa en donde Hipo vivio su vida entera pues su madre se iria a vivir a una casa mas pequeña para ella sola cerca de la de su hijo.

Hipo llego cargando a Astrid

-Bueno señora Abadejo bienvenida a nuestra casa-

-Grasias señor Abadejo(o Hadock)- Le dijo a su esposo bajándose de sus brazos y dándole un beso, ellos se miraron por unos segundos en un momento incomodo ya que sabían lo que pasaría

-Ire a la habitación- Dijo Hipo rompiendo el silencio y subiendo las escaleras tratando de esconder su nerviosismo

-Yo ya subo- Dijo Astrid mirando esperando a que su esposo se alejara después de esto se fue al baño y se miro en un espejo

- _Vamos Astrid nunca le tuviste miedo ni a los dragones porque le tendrías miedo a algo como esto-_ Se decía asi misma, después de unos segundos se decidió dejarse llevar.

Hipo estaba muy nervioso ya que sabia lo que pasaría y no quería lastimar a su esposa pero en eso llega Astrid y al alzar la mirada se da cuenta de que Astrid estaba desnuda asi que se pone rojo como un tomate.

-A-strid yo..-

-No hables, solo cállate- Dijo mientras empezaba besarlo

Hipo siguió con el beso pero no podía dejar de ver esos pechos grandes y bien formados que tenia su esposa, Astrid se dio cuenta de que él la miraba asi que le tomo la mano y la puso en uno de sus pechos lo que lo sobresalto. A Astrid le causo gracia la reacción de Hipo y se rio un poco, asi que Hipo al ver como se burlaba de él le siguió la cuerda y le apretó el pecho haciendo que ella también se enrojeciera y también se burló de ella haciéndolo un juego de quien exita mas al otro.

Hipo se quita la camisa y el pantalón dejando ver un cuerpo delgado pero marcado lo que sonroja a Astrid ya que él ya la había visto desnuda pero ella no a él, ella le toma su miembro aunque puso nervioso a Hipo el corazón de Astrid estaba acelerado al tener contacto con ese bulto de carne el cual estaba erecto, se miraron por unos segundos y comenzaron otra vez con los intensificados besos y se acostaron en cama.

Hipo empezó a besar el cuello de Astrid, bajando y siguiendo con sus pechos y quedándose entre ellos asi que Astrid lo apretó hacia sus pechos para que continuara, después de esto Hipo posiciono su miembro hacia las cálidas y húmedas paredes de su esposa se acerca a su oído y le susurra "estas lista?" y esta rodea sus brazos en su cuello como respuesta a su pregunta, asi que este sin nada mas que decir cuidadosamente se dirige a la entrada de ella lentamente siente como atraviesa algo haciendo que esta sienta un gran dolor y casi involuntariamente sale una lagrima de sus ojos haciéndola su mujer de cuerpo y alma.

Ya después de unos segundos Astrid se acostumbró e Hipo empezó a mover su miembro hacia dentro y fuera haciendo que ambos sintieran un gran placer que aumenta cada segundo que intensifica la velocidad hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y se acostaron en la cama mirándose mutuamente y muy cansados.

-Oye Astrid- Dijo de pronto Hipo muy cansado

-Que?- Le respondió su mujer

-Te lastime?-

-No, no mucho- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Que bien…Olle Astrid-

-Si?-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- Le da un beso a su esposo y ambos quedan profundamente dormidos

 **UN AÑO DESPUES**

Ya había pasado un año de casados y todo iba muy bien, Astrid después de tanto tiempo aprendió a cocinar usando los concejos de las mujeres de Berk pero en el tiempo que duro aprendiendo quemo la cocina mas veces que las que todos los dragones lo harían normalmente, Hipo y ella eran mas unidos que antes y como siempre seguía siendo un gran jefe. Ya era de noche en Berk e Hipo llegaba a su casa

-Astrid ya llegue!- Grito Hipo

-Estoy arriba!- Grito devuelta su mujer, asi que subió y encontró a su esposa sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- Dijo levantándose de la cama

-Que?- Dijo Hipo curioso

-Bueno…Estoy embarazada!- Dijo con entusiasmo

Hipo se quedó sin palabras y solo dio una gran sonrisa con la noticia que su esposa le acababa de dar asi que la abrazo y la beso, estaba muy feliz por su futura familia

FIN

(Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final que por cierto me costó ya que nunca había hecho un lemon y no sé si me pase o fue muy aburrido estoy pensando hacer otro pero de vida moderna con muchos mas capítulos pero buaaano déjenme sus reviews)


End file.
